Their Worst Nightmare
by Woohehe
Summary: It's the Trio's Seventh Year, and Hermione and Malfoy must overcome their differences, they live together as Heads. But, Hermione's parents have a secret they haven't told anyone. Will the two be able to survive? AU as of OOTP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** So I went back and revised this chapter. Tell me what you think!

* * *

Hermione Granger sat on her bed in her room. The room was silent, silence only broken by the scratching of a pen on paper. With a sigh, she sat up and closed the notebook she had been writing in. She let her eyes around her room, savoring her last chance at examining her room. She would be leaving for school in a few minutes. Her parents were going to drive her 's Cross and then she would board the train that would take her to school. But it wasn't any school. She was going to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She paused in her observations, smiling as she pictured the looks upon Harry and Ron's faces when they saw her. Harry and Ron were her two best friends. They had not seen each other since the term had ended because they all lived in different parts of the country.

Hermione stood up, examining herself in the full length mirror she had. She still couldn't believe what changes had occurred in that short span of two months. From going to the beach, she had a golden tan. From going to the gym, she had a toned body that curved in all the right places. She had also learned to tame her wild hair, and it fell in waves along her back. Her cousin Michelle had finally convinced her to get a makeover, and so, she had redone her entire wardrobe. She no longer looked like a bookworm, not now that she was wearing makeup, and fashionable clothes. She was wearing a pair of dark denim hip huggers, turquoise platform sandals, and a white off-the-shoulder top, courtesy of her mother. In the middle of reveling in her new looks, her peace of mind was interrupted by her mother's voice, "Hermione, honey, come down for breakfast, and then we have to leave!"

She took a deep breath, grabbed her trunk, and made her way down stairs. She gulped her glass of orange juice and choked down her bagel, brushed her teeth, and was standing in front of the door 5 minutes later. (3 minutes to eat, 2 minutes to brush her teeth).

Once they arrived at King's Cross Station, she hugged her mother and father goodbye, promised to write, grabbed her luggage and Crookshanks, and ran towards the barrier. She stepped through the barrier and found herself on Platform 9 and ¾. She scanned the crowd looking for a ed Weasley or Harry. She saw Draco Malfoy standing with his parents and the Parkinson's looking peeved. She heard her name called and whirled around to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny running toward her with huge smiles on their faces.

"Wow 'Mione! You look...amazing!" gushed Ginny.

"You really do look nice" added Harry

Ron just gaped at her.

"Close your mouth Ron. You look like a fish" Hermione laughed. His mouth snapped shut.

"Um…um…um…wow!...ya!..." was all Ron could say.

They all laughed, and turned to board the train, and find themselves a compartment. Just as they were sitting down, they heard a sneering voice,

"Well if it isn't Scarhead, the Weasel's and the mudblood."

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Hermione

"Bugger off ferret boy!" exclaimed Ginny

"Bloody hell! Can't you keep your mouth shut?" yelled Ron

Malfoy looked Hermione up and down, almost as if her was checking her out. But that couldn't be, Malfoy would never even begin to look at me as if I were anything but dirty, she told herself. Sure enough, he made some comment about her failed attempt to make herself look more attractive so as to cover her dirty . She was shaken from her musing by an infuriated Ron.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny had jumped to their feet holding their wands.

"Calm down guys, he's not going to do anything." she said

"But he called you a you-know-what!" protested Ron

"Yeah and he's Malfoy! Do we need a reason?! C'mon Hermione!" begged Harry

"Guys, just let it go. He's called me that a million times before, I don't think he has the brain power to come up with a new name. Plus, he's not even worth it. If something happen, you guys are going to get in trouble for attacking him." reasoned Hermione.

"Fine." growled Harry, Ron, and Ginny

"I'll see you later mudblood. Assuming you've been made head-girl." And with that retort, Malfoy flashed his trademark smirk and sauntered off with his goons in tow.

"Is he serious? That creep got made head-boy?! McGonagall must be off her rocker!" cursed Ron.

"It's okay Hermione, you won't have to deal with him that much, and if he does anything, we can always him." consoled Ginny.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it, but I think I'm capable of handling Malfoy on my own. Don't worry, if I need help, I'll tell you guys." said Hermione. "Now I have to go to the Head's compartment to meet with the headmistress, I'll meet you guys at the Great Hall for the feast."

As she walked to the Head's Compartment, she passed Malfoy and Pansy arguing in a compartment. Pansy was all over him, trying to find out why he hadn't stayed with her, and he was trying to escape. Hermione stifled a laugh at his predicament. If it had been anyone else, she would have interrupted the argument, and saved the boy, but this was Malfoy. The bouncing ferret. The annoying, pompous brat that lived to make their lives hell. She continued on toward her destination, thinking about her amazing summer, and all the fun times she had with her cousins and their friends. She was lost in her daydream when she reached the compartment. She opened the door, took a seat, and went back to thinking. Malfoy stumbled in a few minutes later, muttering something under his breath that sounded remarkably like "bloody cow…Parkinson…" She couldn't resist poking fun at Malfoy,

"Having a hard time out there? I saw you seemed to be rather occupied with a certain dark-haired pug."

"Shut up! You don't understand anything! If you quit being such a know-it-all, you'd realize that life isn't perfect, unlike those fairy tales you read. So just mind your own business and…" he yelled.

McGonagall chose that moment to enter the compartment, and was shocked at their words. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, this behavior is clearly unacceptable! You are supposed to be setting an example for all the students. If you cannot pretend to even tolerate each other's company, you shall both be stripped of your badges!"

"Fine…if I have to…understand that nothing's going to change ferret boy," muttered Hermione

"I you, and you're always going to be a filthy know-it-all mudblood." Agreed Malfoy

McGonagall looked at them, and frowned. But knowing that that was the best she was going to get, she nodded. "That's much better. Now I will leave you two to sort out patrol schedules for yourselves and the prefects."

And she disappeared, wondering to herself what had possessed the old headmaster to suggest that she should make them heads. Oh well, she thought to herself, maybe they will come to enjoy each other's company. Ha, as if, another voice inside her head snorted. Albus knows best…at least I hope he does, she told herself.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Malfoy were sitting as far apart as they could, not looking at each other, and trying not to talk, while attempting to work out the patrolling schedule. Finally Hermione could stand it no longer.

"Let me work out the schedule ferret. And that way we can both leave and go be with our friends…if you have any..."

"Like I trust you to work out a semi decent rotation? And if you consider Scarhead a friend, I suggest you work on your looks. Or maybe that's what you've attempted to do. All he wants is publicity, so you better be ready to have you beaver-face plastered all over the front page of the Daily Prophet!" He retorted angrily. And with that, he stormed out of the compartment.

"What! How dare he!" She huffed. After taking a minute to calm down, she realized that he had left.

"Finally!" She breathed. "How dare he talk to me like that? Insulting my friends, my looks, my intelligence!! Ugh! And to think, I have to live with him for a year! A WHOLE YEAR!! I think I'll die…" She moaned to herself.

She waved her wand, and her robes appeared on her. She straightened her shoulders and walked out, heading off to find Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

She reached their compartment and smiled when she heard their playful banter. She opened the compartment door, and was arded by questions regarding Malfoy. Had he done anything, had he said anything, what had she done to him, was she okay, how did she feel…

"I'm fine guys! Malfoy was just his usual obnoxious self, said the usual things, and nothing out of the ordinary happened." explained Hermione. "Anything new happen?"

"No, I was stuck at the Dursley's all summer, I wasn't even allowed to owl anyone!" moaned Harry

"That stinks mate, we were wondering why we weren't hearing anything. Nothing really special happened though, Mum was just being mum, although it was lonely without the twins…"

Ginny interrupted, "Mum still can't get over Fred and George having their own shop, selling joke articles. She can't imagine where they got the money from."

"And dad found a broken muggle machine that he kept calling a dishwasher. It was rather amusing to watch him try to fix it. How do muggles survive without magic? It must take so much time and effort…" added Ron.

The train pulled into the station, and Hermione rushed off towards the Head's Carriage. It was starting to rain, and she was running so as to keep herself dry. But not watching her step, she slipped and fell facedown into the mud, cutting her chin on a rock. She was climbing into the carriage when she heard Malfoy sneer,

"Oh look, it's the mudblood, and she's covered in mud and as well! Just goes to show that she's a mudblood in and out."

"Shut up you y prat, you don't want me to tell McGonagall on you."

The rest of the ride passed in silence, Draco lost in thought, Hermione looking out the window, dreaming about the coming school year, their last year at Hogwarts.

Draco was thinking about his summer, when his parents announced that he was officially going to marry Pansy Parkinson. He remembered that day clearly.

_**Flashback**_

"_Draco honey, the Parkinson's will be arriving soon! Come down and be ready to greet them!"_

"_Yes mother! I am coming!" He replied_

_The Malfoy's greeted the Parkinson's in the parlour, where the s talked while the children listened. After all, Children should be seen and not heard. After the small talk was done, the families glided into the dining hall where the table was set, and food was set to appear. Conversation was awkward, Pansy sat across from him, and kept making suggestive motions, as if she didn't care that their families were there as well. The mothers sat through dinner silently, acting as the ideal trophy wives. The men ate silently as well, speaking only when necessary, and even then, in short precise sentences. _

"_Pass the bread."  
"Would you like some more wine?"_

_Conversation was not normally this strained, as the families had a lot in common; however much of it was found in similar dealings. Dealings of the shady sort that were not fit to be discussed while at the dinner table, nor in a formal setting. The wives knew about such escapades, so the silence was not a matter of lack of knowledge; rather it was an attempt at being distinguished. The wives knew that it was a breech of etiquette to attempt to socialize, so they left the small talk in the __parlour_

_After dinner, they all went to the sitting room, where they sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the lack of strained air. Then Lucius stood up, and gestured toward Fabio Parkinson, who joined him in front of the families.  
"We have a very important announcement. Draco and Pansy will be married in a year and a half." _

_They all clapped politely. His mother and Pansy's mother were smiling, or attempting to. Draco was screaming on the inside, hoping that he would die sometime in the near future. They had all known this engagement was coming, He had practically been told that he was going to marry Pansy from day one, except for that fact that arranged marriages were very out of style. This arrangement was an arranged marriage only camouflaged under a different name of willing engagement._

_As much as he d it, Draco knew better than to protest. Lucius's word was law. Disobedience and questions led to punishment. Pansy on the other hand, looked like she wanted to jump on him and shag him right there in front of their parents. Draco stifled a groan. _

_That night he lay in bed, unable to sleep. He couldn't imagine having to live with Pansy as his wife. They were expected to bear heirs and everything! _

_It was at times like this one that he wished his older brother, Alexander, was still alive. Then __**he**__ could have married Pansy and let Draco choose someone he __**actually**__ liked. Instead, Alexander had died when Draco was 13, as a result of an unexpected raid on the Eaters by aurors. Alexander had been everything that Lucius wanted in a son, and now that he was gone, Draco, being five years younger, was expected to fill his shoes. However, Draco had different plans. He didn't want to serve a man who had been defeated by a baby, and nearly killed, regardless of what rewards he was promised. _

_Draco remembered what had happened when he had dared to question his father's authority. He had not been able to lay down comfortably that night. His father had beaten him and, punished him, claiming that it was for Draco's own good. After that experience, Draco no longer outwardly rebelled against or questioned his father. He did however dream of the opportunity he would have to escape, to disown his father, and be able to protect his mother from the abuse that was rained down upon her._

The carriage came to a stop outside Hogwarts, and they were both jolted back to reality. They stumbled out of the carriage, and hurried to the door to escape the rain. They jogged up the steps, looking for their friends. Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood on the threshold, waiting for Hermione to join them. She jogged to where they were standing, took a deep breath and together they stepped into Hogwarts. She was back for her last year.

* * *

A/N It's bigger, It's better, It's revised! So please leave me a review, and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is the first story I ever wrote, and I'm too lazy to try to redo it - actually I've got wayy too much going on. If life ever calms down, I'll redo this story. In the meantime, enjoy, read, and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. Everything you do recognize belongs to JK Rowling. If I were her, I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction, as everything would have happened in my books. Oh, and I'm not making any money or profit of any sort.

* * *

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny stepped into the Great Hall. They took a seat at the Gryffindor table, near Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom. While the sorting was going on, they were busy catching up on each other's summers.

Then Professor McGonagall stood up. Silence fell, as the students waited for her to give a speech or something. She smiled at the room and said, "Let the Feast begin!" The students cheered, and mountains of food began to appear on the table.

Hermione and her friends dug in eagerly. Conversations were heard as students were finally able to talk between bites, as the filled up. They continued talking through the meal. Lavender was whispering her latest escapade to Hermione and Ginny, - "…and he was so hott, he had these gorgeous eyes, and he had abs, he was amazing, and he was such a good kisser…we were cuddling on the couch when he kissed me, and then it turned into this full blown make-out session…" - when McGonagall stood up, sparing Hermione's innocent ears the juicy details of Lavender's summer fling. Well, **one **of her summer flings.

She went over the usual rules, reminding them that there was a complete list nailed to Mr.Filch's door, and then announced the heads.

"And this year's Head Boy is…Draco Malfoy!" the Slytherin House went crazy!! A Slytherin had not been head boy since…well, many, many, many years ago.

"And this year's Head Girl is…Hermione Granger!" Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw went wild!

Many of them were sympathetic, knowing how much Hermione and Draco hated each other. A lot of the girls were also kind of jealous.

"She gets to live with the sex god!"

"Lucky! I would die to have him in the room next to me…just think! She might get to see him shirtless!!"

"OMG! I'd trade with her any day!"

After the feast, Professor McGonagall led the two heads to their dorm. The password was set as _unity._ Hermione rolled her eyes. She assumed that it would have had something to do with them having to get along.

She stepped through the portrait hole and gasped. The common room was amazing! It had a comfy feel to it, and was decorated in maroon and silver. There were huge drapes covering the windows, in maroon, with silver tassels. There was a lush sofa, two armchairs, two desks, a dining table, a kitchen and two flights of stairs. Hermione chose the ones on the right. She opened the door at the top, and stumbled back. Her room was fully decorated in Gryffindor colors, she had a canopy bed, a HUGE walk-in closet, that was already full of her clothes, and there was a balcony on one side, as well as a larger, shared balcony straight at the back.

She walked into the bathroom that she shared with Malfoy. It was divine! There were two sinks, with drawers and plenty of counter space, a huge body length mirror, a shower, and an enormous bath tub. It looked more like a Jacuzzi. She couldn't wait to try it all out.

Because it was getting late, she decided to go grab her pajamas, then come back and take a bath. She opened her closet, and took out her favorite pair of pajama bottoms, light blue ones with butterflies on them, and a matching blue cami with lace around the edges.

She skipped back into the bathroom, and had taken off her robes and her shirt, and was taking off her jeans, when she heard a snort. She looked up. Malfoy was standing in his doorway wearing only his boxers, watching her. She gasped.

"Get out!! Don't look at me!! You pervert!!" She screamed at him.

He just laughed. "Well, you seem to like what you see, so it's only fair…"

"I'm not decent! How could you not tell me! Wait, what did you say?" She exclaimed in a flustered way.

He just laughed. "C'mon Granger, you're supposed to be smart, figure it out." He walked away.

She growled. He was so frustrating sometimes. She had lost her want to take a bath, knowing that he could walk in at any time. She went back to her room, put on her pajamas, and crawled into her bed.

Her last thought was "I wonder what he meant…"

The next morning Hermione woke up. She stretched luxuriously, and looked around. "OMG!" She thought, "I'm finally back! School's starting today! I wonder what my classes will be…I hope I'll be with Harry and Ron…"

She put on her robes and walked down to the Great Hall, where she took a seat at the Gryffindor table, between Harry and Ginny, and across from Ron.

"Gey Herione, or egsited er yao? Yao ook illy ahey." Said Ron with his mouth full.

"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full, it looks disgusting, and I can't understand a word you are saying." Retorted Hermione

"It's okay 'Mione, he just said 'hey Hermione, how excited are you? You look really happy'" translated Harry.

Just at that moment, Professor McGonagall came by distributing the schedules.

Ron looked at his and groaned "That's just bloody great, Double Potions, with the Slytherin's first…oh wait. That's tomorrow."

Harry looked at his and sighed, "It's okay mate, we're all in that class together, right 'Mione?"

"Um yeah," she muttered distractedly.

An owl had just brought her the newest issue of the Daily Prophet, and she was flipping through it, reading the articles and looking at the ads.

"Woohoo! We have first off today!! What do you want to do Harry?" exclaimed Ron.

"I dunno Ron, how about you Hermione?" said Harry

Hermione didn't answer, she was too caught up in reading the Daily Prophet.

On the center page there was a picture of the Dark Mark, hovering over a house. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "This is right by my house! Wait, this is Ruthie's house! Oh my god! What happened!!?"

She quickly scanned through the article. No survivors had been found. The article mentioned a statement from the Ministry, regarding the loss of two of the best aurors.

"Aurors?" Hermione wondered. "I thought she was a muggle born. Wait. That must have been how her parents knew about Beaubaxtons, and why they were so anxious to send Ruthie there.

Hermione mentally berated herself, "How could I not have put two and two together? How could I have been so stupid?"

Hermione felt as though her life had been ripped apart. Ruth Kevenny, otherwise known as Ruthie, had been her very first friend. She remembered the very first day they had met, in muggle preschool.

_Flashback  
_

_"Here you go honey, have fun!"_

_A nervous Hermione kissed her mother good bye and took a seat at an empty table. She had the same hair, but she was wearing a frilly pink dress, and was about three years old. _

_She sat there, watching the other kids arrive, some crying at the thought of being separated from their parents. Then another girl walked in. She was Asian, and had long, straight, black hair, and beautiful black almond shaped eyes. She was one of the few children that actually looked happy. Hermione was automatically drawn towards her. She waved her over, patting an empty seat next to her. They worked together and learned each others names. During their recess on the playground, Hermione asked Ruthie if she wanted to be her best friend. Ruthie agreed and they quickly became inseparable. _

_When Ruthie's house burned down, her family ended up buying a house a street away from the Grangers. The two girls went to kindergarten together, and played with each other as often as they could. They acted almost as sisters; it was as if they both had two sets of parents, the Grangers and the Kevennys. When Hermione received her Hogwarts letter, she learned that Ruthie had also received one. However, Ruthie was not going to attend there, she was going to go to Beaubaxtons, because her parents thought she would be safer there, out of the country. At the time, Hermione didn't realize why they were so concerned, nor did she care. All the mattered was that her very best friend was not going to be with her at her new school._

_FASTFORWARD 3 Years – To Hermione's Fourth Year_

_After looking through the Daily Prophet, 14year old Hermione stumbled across an article describing an attempted attack of Death Eaters, on a beach house near Barcelona, Spain. "Hey! Ruthie used to have a house there! That house looks familiar, it must have been a neighbor's…I hope her parents are okay…" thought little Hermione to herself. Luckily it had been a failed attack. The paper didn't mention the names of the aurors who the attack had been aimed at. All they said was that the aurors had escaped, two of the Death Eaters had been captured, and the muggles had had their memories wiped. _

_End Flashbacks_

"Wow! How could I have been so stupid! The clues were in front of me for years!" fumed Hermione. "They were Aurors! Why didn't I think of that before! I mean, I've known her for years, they move around a lot, she never talked about her parent's jobs. Ugh. How could I have missed it…? That would explain the fire, I bet it wasn't a fire, I didn't think Ruthie's parents were careless enough to leave the stove on. It must have been a magic fire, an attack, just like every other incident." She kept fuming like that until she reached Charms.

She stomped to her seat, and practically threw her bag down, nearly hitting Pansy Parkinson.

"Watch it mudblood. I'm warning you, keep your hands off my Draco, or you'll have hell to pay." Glared Pansy, in an attempt to intimidate Hermione

"Don't worry Parkinson; I've not got any want to get near that Death Eater boyfriend of yours, if you can even call him that. I mean you're all over all the guys, so I don't think you can actually call anyone a boyfriend. That would involve you being faithful long enough for him to ask you out. Oh, and as far as being intimidated by you, that will happen the day hell freezes over." retorted Hermione, glad to have something to vent her anger upon.

Professor Flitwick chose that moment to enter the classroom. Both girls separated and sat down. Malfoy rushed in a moment later, flushed and breathing rather hard.

Professor Flitwick frowned and went back to explaining the overview of his class, and his high expectations as this was an N.E.W.T level class. Luckily, that day was review of the basic charms they had learned, such as _Wingardium Leviosa_ and the summoning charm, so Hermione could collect her thoughts.

Next Hermione had History of Magic, with Harry and Ron. She walked into the classroom, and took a seat. Almost immediately she was flanked by Harry and Ron.

"Where were you this morning? We were looking for you, to see if you wanted to go explore the castle" asked Harry.

"I had Charms. Didn't I tell you that?"

"Nope" said Ron. "It's okay though. Did you have it with the Slytherins?"

"Unfortunately yes. I had fun putting that slag Pansy in her place though." Snickered Hermione.

"Oh god. What did you do 'Mione?" inquired Harry

"Well, I basically told her that she sleeps around with so many guys that she can't possibly have a boyfriend because that would involve her actually talking and listening to one guy long enough for him to ask her, which is beyond her capabilities." Explained Hermione

"That's awesome!" exclaimed both boys.

Neither of them could help laughing.

"Wish I could have seen it…" said Harry, holding his sides.

Hermione removed her quill and parchment, and got ready to take notes, while the boys slouched in their chairs, dozing off as Professor Binns droned on in his squeaky voice, lecturing on the Wars of the Goblin's Rebellion.

Hermione tried to pay attention, but her thoughts kept wandering. From connecting the pieces about Ruthie and her past, to the aching in her heart when she thought about the girl who had first befriended her, knowing that she would always have a special place in her heart, to wondering if there was anything she could have done to prevent her death.

After class, she headed towards her common room. Harry and Ron followed her, giving each other worried looks. They had looked at her parchment, which was covered in absent minded doodles.

"Hermione! Wait up! What's wrong? You aren't acting like yourself!" Called Harry.

"I'm fine. I'm just kinda tired. If I'm not in class, tell Professor Sprout I'm sleeping. Okay?" said Hermione

"Are you sure? It's the first day of classes and you're already exhausted…" said Ron.

"Ya, I'm positive." She replied tiredly. She turned on her heel, walked up to the portrait, said the password, and disappeared into her dorm.

Behind her, the boys frowned. They exchanged concerned glances.

"She's not acting like herself…" observed Ron

"Duh!" Said Harry, punching him. "I wonder what's wrong." He said, pensively

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! A million thanks to my one and only reviewer. Over a hundred reads for my first chapter, and only 1 review. C'mon guys. 


End file.
